You're The Reason Why A Raura Love Story
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: What Happens when Laura's Soon to be Husband dies in a car accident on the day of their wedding? Well laura wants to become a nun but She doesn't want to leave the music behind.What Happens when Mother Mary tells her she has to prove herself to be a nun & Sends Laura to be a nanny of a single Man Called Ross Lynch & Care for his 7 Children? Will Laura be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1  
**  
Laura:*Looking at herself in the mirror,Fixing her bun*  
Alexia:*Walks Inside*Laura I- *Looks at Laura*Oh My Goodness,You look amazing!  
Laura:*Turns around & Smiles*Aw Thanks Alexia.*Wearing: lauras_dress/set?id=60823582 *  
Alexia:No is gonna drool when he sees you.  
Laura:*Smiles & Giggles*So did he get here yet?  
Alexia:Nope but everyone else is 're waiting for the bride *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles Big*I feel so nervous & Happy at the same time.  
Alexia:Well you should be nervous,It's your wedding for crying out loud.  
Laura:*Smiles* Yea,my wedding.I love the sound of that.  
Alexia:I still can't believe your parents approved your marriage,you're like 16 & They still said ok.  
Laura:Well actually they didn't I told them that I was marrying Noah they were pretty upset & They said that once I put on my White wedding dress,I'm no longer a Marano *Frowns A Bit*  
Alexia:*Frowns*Aw.  
Laura:Yea but *Smiles*Noah is worth 's awesome.  
Alexia:That he is.*Smiles*  
Laura:I still can't believe you became a nun.  
Alexia:It took a while but I finally gave me a call & I answered *Smiles*If it wasn't for God,right now I would be a smoker & Drinker like I was when I was in 7th grade.  
Laura:*Smiles*Well I'm glad you changed *Hugs Alexia*Well *Looks at Alexia*It's almost time for the wedding.  
Alexia:Yea,you're finally gonna live your happily Ever After like you said you were when we were in Kindergarden.  
Laura:*Smiles Big* any minute now,Noah Uncle Max is gonna come thru thoses doors & S-  
Max:*Runs inside,Breathing Hard*  
Laura:Max! *Excited*  
Max:*Catches His Breath*Laura,I-  
Laura:Yea Yea you're kindof late but that doesn't matter on & Let's go so I can finally get marry *Smiles Big*  
Max:Laura.I'm so sorry.  
Laura:*Confused*What?  
Max:I just got a called from the hospital &...Noah had an accident.  
Laura:*Scared*Where's Noah Now? Is he hurt?  
Max:He got hurt really badly but that's not the horrible ...Noah's...Dead.  
Laura:*Shocked,HeartBroken*What?  
Max:*Sighs*I'm sorry Laura,I knew you love him & Loved you bu-  
Laura:No! Max please tell me this is just a cruel joke!  
Max:I wished I can,But it's not.  
Laura:*With Tears in her eyes* ! Noah is not dead! He's alive & He's waiting for me so we can get marry!  
Alexia:*Hugs Laura*I'm sorry Laura.  
Laura:*Crying*No Alexia,He's not dead  
Alexia:*Hugging Laura tightly*There, worry.  
Laura:*Crying Hard*  
Max:I'll leave you two alone *Leaves*  
Laura:*Thinking About Noah,Crying*

-10 Years Later-  
Laura's P.O.V:  
It's been 10 Years since Noah's Death & I just turned 26 Yesterday. Remember when I told Alexia that my parents said "_Once I put on my wedding dress I'm no longer a Marano_?" Well I though they were actually kidding but going to Noah's funeral,I went home or well "My use to be Home" because when I got there,there was a Big sign outside saying "_Sold_". I can't believe they actually moved but I'm guessing they're thinking right now that I'm at my honeyemoon with Noah,or living in a big house with a little dog I always wanted to have. I kept looking at the "_Sold_" sign & the heck was I gonna go? Then I got a call from Alexia."_Laura,where are you_? _Are you ok_?" She asked worried."_I'm at my parents sold it & Moved,Now i have no where to go."_ I said clearly I gonna start living on the streets? "_Well i can't let my bestfriend live on the streets.I may have to ask Mother Mary but she knows you're a good girl so I'll ask her if you can come live with me at the convent. I'll be over there to pick you up in 5 minutes." _Alexia said making me smile a bit. "_Thank you,Thank you,Thank you! "_ I said Mother Mary said yes & I started living with Alexia & Many others nuns who were actually our age. Like about 4 Years ago I deicided I wanted to give all my love to God since I couldn't love anyone anymore. I became a "_Sister"_ Which means I'm in training for becoming a nun & right now I'm still in training. Thankfully during my break time I get here at the convent I go to this little room,It isn't very far from the convent & Me & Alexia are the only ones who know about is where I usually write songs & whenever I feel I have gotten writersblocks I usually look out the window,Look at the beautiful blue sky & All the green gras.I know I don't always write Holy songs but I just love writing my really speaks to me & I don't know if I would have been alive if I didn't have music in my life when Noah die.

Laura:*Singing*I always loved you baby,But then you left & Left me alone.I tried my best forgetting about you but it was Ooo.  
Alexia:*Walks inside*Sister Laura?  
Laura:*Stops singing & Closes her eyes*  
Alexia:Are you praying?  
Laura:*Opens her eyes*Uh Um,  
Alexia:*Shakes her head*Mother Mary is looking for you,  
Laura:Uh Oh,Am I in trouble?  
Alexia:Honestly,I can't say good luck sister  
Laura:Thanks Sister Alexia *Walks outside*  
Alexia:*Sighs*I'm gonna miss her *Walks outside & Closing the Door*

-With Laura & Mother Mary-  
Laura:*Sighs & Knocks on the door*  
Mother Mary:Come in Sister Laura.  
Laura:*Walks Inside*You wanted to see me Mother Mary.  
Mother Mary:*Smiles*Yes my sit,  
Laura:*Sits down*I'm so sorry Mother.I know I left the convent but you see,The sky was so blue & The grass green & I just felt like I had to be there & Sing.I know singing isn't permitted but I just had to Mother.  
Mother Mary:Sister Laura,you know how here we can't sing except if we're singing Mass songs.  
Laura:I know Mother but I just sing wherever I am,I just can't stop.  
Mother Mary:Sister Laura,when you first came to the convent I know you suffered a horrible death from your boyfriend Noah.  
Lauar:*Frowns A Bit*Yea.  
Mother Mary:And then 4 years ago you decided you wanted to be a nun & You're training right now?  
Laura:Yes Mother.I'm trying to learn because I really want to be a nun  
Mother Mary:Well ,what's the most important Lesson you learn here My child?  
Laura:*Smiles*To love God with all your Pray & Pray for do kind things for each other.  
Mother Mary:*Smiles*Correct but *Stands up*I think this is gonna be better for you so Laura,you're gonna have to leave.  
Laura:*Surprised*Leave?  
Mother Mary:Only for a while Laura  
Laura:Oh No don't do 't send me is where I belong,It's my home,My family,It's my Life  
Mother Mary:But are you actually ready fo-  
Lauar:Yes.I Am  
Mother Mary:But Maybe you should go out,see the world alittle you came when you were just 16 & That wasn't enough time so you can go out & Explore the world & It beautiful nature.  
Laura:But Mother I have already seen the world & I'm sure 16 year old was enough to see it.  
Mother Mary:Laura.  
Laura:*Sighs*If it's God's will  
Mother Mary:*Smiles & Sits down*There's this Family who is in need of a nanny until November.  
Laura:*November?  
Mother it's a Nanny for 7 Children.  
Laura:*Shocked*7 Children?!  
Mother Mary:Yes,You love Children Laura.  
Laura:Yes I know but 7?  
Mother Mary:*Smiles*Well I'm gonna tell Captain Lynch that you will be over at his house by tomorrow.  
Laura:Captain?  
Mother Mary:Yes, Lynch has been in the army as a captain for a wife die shortly leaving him alone with his 7 Children so He has been thru alot.  
Laura:Sounds like he did.  
Mother Mary:Very Well Laura,You may go pack now.  
Laura:*Nods*Yes Mother *Leaves*  
Mother Mary:*Smiles*She'll be ok.

-The Next Day-  
Laura:*Nervous*(Come on Laura you can do this)*Sighs & Knocks on the door*  
?:*Opens the door*Yes.  
Laura:Hi I'm Laura Marie Marano,The new Nanny.  
Joshua:Oh I'm Joshua,The Bulter & Chef of the house.  
Laura:Pleasure to meet you.  
Come in *Grabs her bags & Walks inside*  
Laura:*Walks inside also,Looks around*Wow.  
Joshua:*Puts Laura's bag down*Just wait here while I go get *Leaves*  
Laura:*Sighs*(Ok You can do wow! house is so Big & Beautiful.)*Sees A room & Gets curious*(Should I go Check it out? But what if comes & He sees then again he could take I should go to just sneak a peek,That's all.)*Walks inside the room*Wow,A Ball Room *Looks around & Smiles*I Wonder if I *Pretends she's at a ball & Starts dancing around by herself*  
?:*Walks inside & Sees Her*  
Laura:*Smiling & Just dancing around*  
?:*Clear his throat*  
Laura:*Hears ? & Turns around*


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2  
**  
?:You must be the New Nanny.  
Laura:Yes Captain.  
Captain Lynch:Call me Captain Lynch,Ms-  
Laura:*Smiles*Just Call me Laura.  
Captain Lynch:Very follow me*Leaves*  
Laura:*Follow Him*You have a very beauitful house.  
Captain Lynch:Thank you,My wife picked it always had a fashion for picking out things.*Frowns a bit,Thinking about his wife*  
Laura:*Notice Him*I'm Sorry Captain Lynch.  
Captain Lynch:It's you alright,ready to meet my kids?  
Laura:*Smiles Big*Yes Captain.  
Captain Lynch:*Takes out a whistle & Starts Blowing it*  
Laura:*Looks at Him,Confused*  
?,?,?,?,?,?,?:*Walks downstairs from Biggest to smallest & In a neat line*  
Laura:*Looks at them*  
Captain Lynch:These are my 're their Fifth Nanny this month so I hope you'll be ok.  
Laura:What's wrong with the kids?  
Captain Lynch:Nothing is wrong with them,The nannies are just not good enough.  
Laura:*Looks at The kids*  
Captain Lynch:*Looks at his kids & Points to Laura*This is Laura Marie Marano,your new nanny.  
Laura:Just call me Laura if you like.  
Captain Lynch:*Looks at Laura*Here *Gives Her A Whistle*Whenever you need my kids you do this *Blows one whistle*  
Melanie:*Steps foward*I'm Melanie.  
Captain Lynch:*Blows Two Whistles*  
Marvin:*Steps Forward*Marvin.  
Captain Lynch:*Blows Three Whistles*  
Lori:*Steps Forward*Lori  
Captain Lynch:*Blows Four Whistles*  
Tony:*Steps Forward*Tony  
Captain Lynch:*Blows Five Whistles*  
Anna:*Steps Foward*Anna.  
Captain Lynch:*Blows Six Whistles*  
Marina:*Steps Foward*Marina.  
Captain Lynch:*Blows Seven Whistles*  
?:*Steps Foward*  
Captain Lynch:*Looks at Laura*That's Isabella,Anyways whenever I need you I'm gonna do this *About to blow a whistle*  
Laura:Excuse me Captain but This is not right! Whistles are for dogs not children & Especially not for me.  
Captain Lynch:you either accept the whistle because in this house you cannot shout.  
Laura:*Stays silent*  
Captain Lynch:*About to Walk away*  
Laura:*Blows A Whistle*  
Captain Lynch:*Stops Walking & Turns Around*  
Laura:I'm sorry Captain but How many whistle do I have to do to call you? *Smiles Sweetly*  
Ross:...Just Call me Ross.*Walks Away*  
Laura:*Smiles A bit*  
Kids:*Start Giggling*  
Laura:*Looks at Them*  
Kids:*Stops giggling & Stands up straight*  
Laura:Well I didn't really get your names,So can you tell me them again & with your ages? *Smiles*  
Melanie:*Steps Foward*I'm Melanie & I'm 16 & I'm too old enough to have a nanny.  
Laura:*Smiles Sweety*Well nice to meet you Melanie.  
Marvin:*Steps Foward*I'm Marvin & I'm 16 also & Like My sister said I'm too old enough for this *Rolls his eyes*  
Laura:*Smiles*Very well.  
Lori:*Steps Forward*I'm Lori & I'm 15.*Smiles*  
Laura:Nice to meet you Lori.  
Tony:*Steps Foward*I'm Tony & I'm 14 & I think that's one of the most awful dresses I ever seen.  
Laura:(Well Ok,Hurtful)  
Melanie,Marvin,Lori,Anna,Marina,Isabella:*Start Laughing*  
Anna:Hey That's not nice.  
Tony:So you don't think it's awful.  
Anna:I do but you could have kept that to yourself.  
Laura:What's your name sweetly?  
Anna:*Steps Foward*I'm Anna & I'm 13.  
Laura:Well nice to meet you.  
Marina:*Steps Foward*I'm Marina & I'm 11.  
Laura:*Smiles*Aw you're very pretty.  
Marina:*Smiles*Thank you.  
Laura:*Looks at Isabella*And you must be Isabella.  
Isabella:*Nods*  
Laura:How old are you?  
Isabella:I'm 9.  
Laura:Aw you're very cute.  
Isabella:*Smiles*  
Lori:So,is this your first time being a nanny?  
Laura:*Smiles*Call me Laura & Yes it is.  
Marvin:*Smiles Evily*So you don't know anything about being a nanny?  
Laura:Nope.  
Kids:*Looks at each other & Smiles Evily*  
Melanie:Well Dad loves when Nanny come late for Dinner.  
Anna:And when you talk a lot when he's busy.  
Tony:And he loves when you dance in the ball room when it's empty.  
Isabella:Don't listen to them Laura  
Laura:And why not?  
Isabella:Because I actually like you & I don't want you to leave.  
Laura:Aw *Smiles*  
?:*Walks over to them*Ok Ok,It's time for you guys to go out & Enjoy the fresh air.  
Kids:*Start walking away*  
Kaila:*Looks at Laura*Kaila Diaz,Maid of the house.  
Laura:Nice to meet you,I'm Laura.  
Kaila:Nice to meet you .Would you like some help with your bags?  
Laura:*Smiles*Yes Please.  
Kaila:*Picks up a bag*Come on,Your room is a ready for you.  
Laura:*Starts Following her upstairs*  
Kids:*Smiles At Each other & Looks at Laura*  
Laura:*Feels there's something in her pocket*What The?*Takes out a frog from her pocket*Oh My Gosh!  
~~~Frog hops outside~~~  
Kaila:*Looks at Laura*Lucky,They put a snake in their last Nanny pocket.  
Laura:*Shocked*A Snake?  
Kaila:*Nods*Yup.*Walks Upstairs*  
Kids:*Walks outside*  
Laura:*Sighs*(This is gonna be hard)*Walks upstairs*

-Later That Day-  
Laura:*Putting her clothes away*This room is a true beauty.  
Kaila:Glad you like it Laura.  
Laura:Oh I do.  
Kaila:Well if you need any help,just ask will be ready in 10 Minutes.  
Laura:*Smiles*Thank you  
Kaila:*About to Leave*  
Laura:Um Suzie,There is something that I'm really curious about.  
Kaila:Yes?  
Laura:How many Nannies have the kids gotten since their mother,you know.  
Kaila:Honestly,They have over 50 nannies each & Every month.  
Laura:*Shocked*Oh My Gosh.  
Kaila:*Nods*Yup,Sad but ,Dinner will be serve in 10 Minutes.*Leaves*  
Laura:*Sighs*I can do this.

-During Dinner Time-  
Ross,Melanie,Marvin,Lori,Tony,Anna,Marina & Isabella:*Sitting at the table,Waiting For Laura*  
Ross:*Looks At Kaila* ,did you tell she was suppose to be here by now?  
Kaila:Yes Captain.I guess she just got lost on the way *Smiles nervousily*  
Laura:*Walks inside*Sorry I'm late,Got a bit lost.*Sits down*  
Ross:Well you should learn your way around the house now .  
Laura:Yes.  
Kaila:Excuse me *Leaves*  
Ross,Kids:*Start Eating*  
Laura:Excuse me but aren't we gonna pray?  
Ross:*Looks at Laura*Very well.  
All:*Joined Hands*  
Laura:I wanna thank for everything you have given us all the goodness & Love,for the peace & Nature of the .  
Ross,Kids:Amen *Goes back to eating*  
Laura:*Starts eating also*  
Kaila:*Walks in*Excuse me sir for bothering you but you have recieve a letter *Gives the letter to Ross*  
Ross:Thank you  
Kaila:*Looks at Melanie & Mouths*Your Boyfriend is here *Smiles & Leaves*  
Melanie:*Smiles Big*Father,Can I please be excuse?  
Ross:Of Course Darling.  
Melanie:Thank you *Gets up & Leaves*  
Ross:I better go & Read this letter,Excuse me *Leaves*  
Marvin:*Looks at The time*Time to call my girlfriend *Gets up & Leaves*  
Lori:Well time to call my boyfriend *Gets up & Leaves*  
Laura:*Looks at The kids*Wow they already have boyfriend & Girlfriend?  
Marina:Welcome to the world of teens *Rolls her eyes & takes a bite of her chicken*

-With Melanie-  
Melanie:*Goes outside*Julio? Julio,where are you?  
?:*Comes behind her & Kisses her cheek*You missed me?  
Melanie:*Smiles & Turns around*Yes.I hate sneaking around,Sometimes I just wanna go up to my dad & Say "_I'm Dating a guy named Julio"  
_Julio:I would love that but you know how you dad is,He would kill me if He found out I'm dating his older daughter.  
Melanie:*Frowns* my mom was here she would have approve of us.  
Julio:*Hugs Melanie*You miss her,don't you?  
Melanie:*Lets a tear fall* was like a bestfriend.  
Julio:*Looks at Melanie & Wipes her tears*I remember when we use to be kids that whenever you had a party,your mom would always start bothering us saying we were gonna start dating soon & Look at us now.  
Melanie:*Giggles*Yea,I remember.I would always say "_Ew with Julio,Never"_ And you would say _"Eww Girls Cooties"  
_Julio:*Laughs*Yup.  
~~~~Starts Raining~~~~  
Melanie:*Giggles*Come on *Grabs Julio Hand & Runs away*


End file.
